Endicott Family
The Endicott family is a prominent family in the town of Middleton, that has a respectful and honorable lineage. History On April 12th, 1922, Douglas Endicott was recorded to have saved a family and their children from a hotel fire. He was given an award for his bravery and became a pillar of the community, remembered throughout the ages for his brave act of heroism. It was this act that established the Endicott family in Middleton in society. It wasn't until the late 2000s, that it was discovered that Douglas had attended the opening day of a Chicago Cubs game, which he was a fan of, on the same day as the fire. Back in Middleton, his wife, Doris, had attended the hotel for an illegal poker game run by Richard Shanaman. While she was in attendance, the hotel caught fire and she saved those from the fire and carried them to safety. Due to the societal standards in the 1920s, women were frowned up for attending poker or card games. In order to protect their family name, Douglas received the award on his wife's behalf, leaving the world to believe he was the hero. Years later, Doris earned the credit that she deserved when Grace Russell uncovered the truth about the events that happened at the hotel fire. Over a hundred years later, the latest and only known descendant of Douglas and Doris is Martha Tinsdale. Martha married her husband, Tom, and they settled down together in Middleton. They soon welcomed two sons, Michael and Dylan. Martha then supported her husband as he ran for Mayor and was his second-in-command and major support system while he was Mayor. Around 2015, Martha was elected Mayor of the town. Family Members Current Members * 'Douglas Endicott -' * 'Doris Endicott -' Doris was the wife of Douglas and the mother to their children. She was a formidable young lady who enjoyed playing card games such as seven card stud and poker. * 'Martha Tinsdale -' Martha is the great-granddaughter of Douglas and Doris Endicott, the mother of Michael and Dylan Tinsdale, and the wife of Tom Tinsdale. She is a pillar of the Middleton community and has a long history of being involved in the political scene of the town. * 'Michael Tinsdale -' * 'Dylan Tinsdale -' Extended Members * 'Tom Tinsdale -' * 'Vanessa Tinsdale -' Family Tree :red = marital :purple = offspring Notes and Trivia * The Endicott families history is expanded in, "Til Death Do Us Part", when Martha investigates her family lineage. * Their is a street in Middleton named after the family, Endicott Road. According to Martha, it passes through the most desirable towns in Middleton. * The name Douglas Endicott is a play on Lori Russell’s real name: Hannah Endicott-Douglas. Gallery Douglas Endicott Website.PNG|Douglas Endicott Douglas_Endicott_Website2.PNG Douglas Endicott Cubs-Game.PNG S1 Martha.jpg|Martha Tinsdale Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 7.52.05 pm.png|Michael Tinsdale No-Photo3.jpg|Dylan Tinsdale Endicott Road.PNG Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Endicott Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5